ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All Hail Tennyson
Plot We pan down from the night sky to a teenage couple dressed in casual clothes. The boy has spiky hair, a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, and jeans. The girl has short ginger hair and is wearing a blue blouse and a yellow skirt. Laughing, they make their way to a bench, holding hands. Girl: I'm out way past my curfew. The boy moves closer to her. caressing the back of her hand: Relax, babe. What's the worst that could happen? The leaves in a tree near them rustles. The boy gasps and looks around, though the girl does not notice. Girl: Well, it's a Monday night and we have school tomorrow. Boy: Did you.. hear that? Girl: What? The leaves rustle some more, and a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a white jacket, a green T-shirt underneath and blue jeans jumps down from the tree. Boy: Whoa, kid! What's your deal?! 2: You happy couples sicken me. Blue energy ignites around the boy's hands as he smirks. He throws a small ball of blue energy at the girl. The boy shields her. Suddenly, a mana wall appears in front of them. The blue energy ball hits the mana wall, then disappears. The couple looks up and sees Gwen in her Lucky Girl outfit, perched on a tree. Girl, to the couple: Go. The boy grabs the girl by the hand and runs off. The mana wall disappears and Lucky Girl swiftly lands on the ground. Girl: What's your name? Her hands light up with mana. 2: It doesn't matter. The boy's body glows blue, as he hovers in the air. Lucky Girl's eyes widen as the boy approaches her. She does a backflip in the air before creating a mana lassso, which she uses to grab the boy by the waist. As she lands on the ground, she swings the mana lasso with the boy still wrapped in it. The blue energy around the boy intensifies, and he breaks out of the mana lasso, which dissipates shortly after. Girl: What's that you're harnessing? Atomic energy? 2, smirking: You're smart, uh... what do I call you? Girl, smirking: It doesn't matter. All of the boy's energy collects at his hands. His eyes glow blue as he fires the energy at Lucky Girl, who creates a mana shield to protect herself, but the shield breaks. The blue energy hits Lucky Girl, sending her flying towards a tree. The boy bends over and pants as the blue glow from his eyes disappears. Lucky Girl jumps down from the tree. Girl: Tur-bo! A small tornado appears under the boy, lifting him into the air. Girl: Don't make this hard for yourself. The boy's body glows blue as he hovers above the tornado. 2: (loudly) AAAAAAAAAAAH! The blue energy covers the boy as he dissolves into blue energy, which disperses around the air. The tornado disappears. Lucky Girl looks up at the sky, eyebrows raised. Kevin is sitting on the couch, watching a soccer game on TV, a bowl of popcorn by his side. A flash of fuchsia light appears behind the couch. When it disappears, Lucky Girl appears in its place. Girl: No luck. We don't even have a name. She pulls off her mask. Kevin: I should've come with you. Gwen: No, we talked about this. I need to learn to start fighting for myself. Kevin: Well, good thing I was helpin' from here, huh? Gwen: What? She sits down next to him. Kevin: Jimmy managed to use some facial recognition software to get the brat's name. He pulls out his phone, and shows Gwen a text from Jimmy, a picture of the boy in a large park, attached with a caption, saying "Found a pic of him and ran facial rec, his name is Adriel Faber.". Gwen: You didn't thank him? Kevin: I have standards, you know. My adoring fans have t- Gwen elbows him, causing him to rub his arm. Kevin: Ow, okay, okay! Gwen: I'll search for him tomorrow. Kevin: 'Kay. Want me to take you back? Gwen: Nah. I'll teleport. Kevin: Ya sure that's a good- Gwen: Abeo Exorior! She disappears in a flash of fuchsia light. Kevin grabs the TV remote and switches the TV off. Stretching his arms, he gets up and walks up the stairs, leaving the bowl of popcorn on the couch. We fade to the next scene, a few hours later. Kevin is sleeping in his room, covers over his head. We pan over to the window and focus on a tree outside, leaves rustling. The rustling intensifies until we see a figure, a girl, clad in black clothing. Due to the dark sky, her facial features are hidden, but we make out that her hair is long and dark. The girl stares at Kevin's window directly before rising into the air, kicking the window, breaking it into shards of glass. As she slips through, Kevin throws the covers off him and reaches for the switch for the table lamp, but the girl swiftly grabs his wrist and throws him off his bed, getting on top of him. Kevin: Wha- Who- Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains Spells Used *Turbo *Abeo Exorior Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Troublesome Two